


Pérdida Incondicional

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regresando a ese parque en el que compartí risas con ellos dos; arrepindiéndome de haberla dejado y atras y comprendiendo que he perdido a quien me entregaba su amor incondicional... Eternamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pérdida Incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esta escena, de hecho, quiero hacerla el preludio de un Long-Fic. Es una escena abstracta. Una parte tiene el trozo de una canción de Luis Miguel, "La Incondicional". Escrito para el reto de Febrero 2011 la comunidad del LiveJournal, Retos a La Carta, y ganador /o/.

Creo que ya no puedo recordar el día que por última vez lloré, o el porqué. Sin embargo, en este instante, una lágrima surca a través de mi tensa mejilla derecha, mientras un dolor aqueja en mi pecho.

Aprieto mis dientes con dolor y me dejo caer en el verde pasto de ese parque vacío donde una vez jugué con ellos. El viento revuelve mis negros cabellos, sintiendo en mi piel el dulce rocío de la noche acompañado de su dramático silencio y esa Luna plateada en el cielo que es la única testigo de mi desdicha.

Te quiero. Es cierto. Tal vez siempre te quise, pero… Tuve miedo.

Miedo de volver a sufrir. Miedo de amarte demasiado y después llorar por tu ausencia. Tenía pavor de perderte, de hacerte daño. De volver a estar solo.

Me fui cegado por el odio, por el veneno de la furia. Mi rebeldía me controló y huí de todo, deseando encontrar un lugar mejor donde pudiese estar tranquilo. Alejé de mí todo tu amor al elegir el camino de la destrucción, ese que me guió a la oscuridad, volviéndome alguien insensible. Olvidé el cómo me sentía al estar ante tu presencia. Olvidé lo importante que me era el oler tu esencia.

Y te perdí.

Las lágrimas corren a través de mis mejillas como si el cauce de un río salado se hubiese apoderado de mi rostro. Como si fuese la sangre de mi corazón congelado.

Una noche sentí que fuiste mía. Esa noche besé tus labios mientras estabas inconsciente. Esa noche acaricié con ternura tus pómulos y te enredé entre mis brazos después de un día agitado, un día en el que habías llorado con desdicha mis desplantes, mis groserías hacia ti.

Hoy ríes. Tu mirada muestra una honda felicidad mientras estrujas a ese joven que luchó por tu amor desde niño. Portas un anillo plateado en tu anillo anular y acaricias tu vientre con dulzura.

Nunca serás mía.

Podría gritar arruinando el silencio de la noche. Podría despedazar tu felicidad, hacerte llorar. Podría forzarte a corresponder estos mediocres sentimientos. También podría llorar en silencio, sin que sepas que he regresado.

Y sólo escucho mis latidos en sincronía con el vacío de la noche; recordando todos mis sufrimientos y aceptando que no logré cortar esos malditos lazos que me recuerdan a cada instante que mi corazón sigue vivo. Ansío recuperar el tiempo perdido, regresar a aquel fatídico día que no te escuché, que renuncié.

El viento de la noche me trae tu recuerdo. Aquel característico olor tuyo a flor de cerezo se refugia en mi interior, cubriéndose del frío de la soledad.

Sé que estas aquí.

— _Sasuke–kun._

Me levanto con lentitud y seco con el dorso de mi mano estas lágrimas cobardes. Viro con lentitud hacia el lugar desde donde ha surgido tu voz y sonrío melancólicamente. Varias veces decías mi nombre con ese tierno tono, con esa pizca de amor que alguna vez alojaste en tu interior.

Tu cabello rosado resalta con la oscuridad de la noche; tus ojos verdes me miran con sorpresa, sin amor. Tu rostro pulido muestra felicidad, al igual que tus labios suaves; labios que ahora le pertenecen a alguien más. Tus palmas cubren aquel tierno y aún pequeño bulto en tu vientre del aire fresco que te ataca.

Me acerco a ti y, asustada, das un paso atrás. No me extraña, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace tantos años... Tal vez creas que yo soy un fantasma de la oscuridad.

— _No temas._

Intento refugiarte en mis brazos y nuevamente te alejas de mí. Una y otra vez me lastimas con ese rechazo, ese rechazo que siempre merecí.

Mis sentimientos hacia este lugar, hacia este parque donde compartí risas, donde crecí y me volví fuerte no se han deshecho. Mas mis lazos de amistad contigo, como deseaba cuando era pequeño y rechazaba tus dulces ofrecimientos de amor, están rotos.

Me doy la vuelta, no sin antes mostrarte el rostro más decepcionado, atravesado del más grande dolor que pueda existir. Camino con lentitud en dirección contraria, mis fuerzas flaqueando.

Te perdí.

— _¡No te vayas!_

No te acercas a abrazarme. No declaras tu amor en un arranque de desesperación. No dices esa frase impregnada de dolor. No demuestras ser la misma de ayer, la que me entregaba su amor incondicional. Esa a la que no supe amar.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lo he perdido todo.

Sin detener mi marcha, te escucho sollozar.

— _Aún me tienes a mí._

Y una brecha de esperanza vio la luz.


End file.
